Symphony of Leaves
by kurokinshiro
Summary: Sing, oh leaves of the great tree. Sing the great music of Konoha. classical music, Naruto AU


Story Title: Symphony of Leaves

Author's Note: This fic probably came about from too much Nodame Cantabile (manga, anime _and _live action), which was followed by a spell of La Corda D'Oro. For the record, I have no formal musical training/education whatsoever. A classical music Naruto-verse plot bunny just refused to let go. :)

Warning(s): Alternate Universe. M Rating, for language and situations in future installments (just to be safe).

Summary: Sing, oh leaves of the great tree. Sing the great music of Konoha.

Disclaimer(s): Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi-sensei's, to my everlasting sorrow.

--*--*--*--*--*--

--*--*--*--*--*--

--*--*--*--*--*--

Lesson 1. Trio

--*--*--*--*--*--

Sakura cursed softly under her breath, glaring at the guy who'd charged heedlessly through the hallway (nearly colliding with her) and was now flippantly bowing in apology. _Really, was he blind to the cello I'm lugging around?! As if it weren't already hard to navigate past the other music students waiting their turn outside the occupied practice rooms…_

Tired and disgruntled, she made her way to the room where she was to meet her as-yet-unknown co-members. Her mood quickly turned sour as she recalled how various classmates had turned down her requests to join up for their chamber music class. She supposed this was either due to: (1) their perception of her as an insufferable brown-noser/teacher's pet/Hermione Granger; or (2) they already committed to a group before she could ask (as was the case with Hinata). In despair, she had sought out Iruka-sensei (who was in charge of that class) two days before, only to find Hatake Kakashi in the former's office, placidly watering the houseplant by the window.

Hatake-sensei had assured her that he would pass on her dilemma to Iruka, and sure enough, she received a text message last night that everything had been worked out. Apparently, there were two students amenable to teaming up with her and would be able to meet her that afternoon at one of the piano practice rooms. The only strange thing about the message was that it had come from the pale-haired teacher…

Sakura stopped in her tracks. _Why __**did **__the text come from Hatake Kakashi..? He's in charge of Violin, not Chamber Music!_ Suddenly feeling uneasy, the young woman mentally reviewed the contents of the text. She had been so relieved two other students had been found that she hadn't thought to ask who those people were. _All I know is that one plays violin, and the other's a piano major who is setting aside some of his practice time for a preliminary meeting._

Finding herself in front of the designated room, she bravely squared her shoulders, quietly opened the door—and was instantly assaulted by the smell of instant ramen. _What the heck…_

Seated against a piano leg, surrounded by music scores, a raggedy backpack and a bright orange thermos, the blond-haired culprit was happily slurping up his illicit meal. The disbelieving cellist made a strangled sound, and Uzumaki Naruto looked up. "Sakura-chan!"

_You have got to be kidding me._

Before she could even say a word, someone else spoke up behind her. "Excuse me."

She spun around—and gaped. If Naruto's being here was like pulling a rug from under her, this person's presence would be akin to the world spinning off its axis.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes were coldly gleaming in faint contempt as he looked at her. "Are you planning on standing here all day?"

_You have __**got**__ to be kidding me._

--*--*--*--*--*--

--*--*--*--*--*--

--*--*--*--*--*--

Author's Postscript: While I am grateful for reviews, I don't usually hanker after them. In this case, however, I would welcome reader anecdotes or blog suggestions concerning actual music student life—classes, jargon, routines, social interactions, etc. Are there any piano trios you think suitable to the personalities of Team 7 (and why)? I've only begun trawling youtube for such chamber music performances; right now I'm listening to Tchaikovsky's Piano trio in A minor, op.50. Also, any preferences in instruments for the other Konoha cast members? I have ideas, but perhaps someone else's could turn out better-fitting. :)

Author's Postscript 2: Edited some dialogue, bacause somebody was channeling Tsukimori Len. Ugh. :P


End file.
